Let's Dance
by The Falling Moon
Summary: During a Party in fifth year Luna helps Ron discover what he feels for Hermione.  But is that enough for him to tell her? One Shot.


_Disclaimer: As much as I love it, Harry Potter does not belong to me. _

"Why aren't you more exited?" asked Hermione as they marched through the dark hallways of Hogwarts towards the Room of Requirement.

Ron shrugged vaguely, his eyes cast down. "I'm not much for parties, especially not when I have to get dressed up. This is just going to be like the Yule Ball last year. Everyone is going to have a good time, except me and Harry"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be so pessimistic. _You're_ the one who decide whether you have a good time or not. Anything can happen. Just get in to the mood Ronald, please?"

"Sure" he muttered darkly.

"Anyhow this won't be anything like the Yule Ball, it'll be much more informal and probably cooler"

He didn't say anything. It was partially her fault he was in such a bad mood today. She just looked way too pretty. Her hair was shinny and sleek, and her pale blue dress was fitted and feminine. All in all she looked like a understated princess, and very much like the girl of his dreams. Because of that he knew guys would be all over her, and she would fall like the year before, while he was forced to watch.

When they stepped in to the Room of Requirement it had been turned in to party central. There were tables with drinks and food that had been smuggled from the kitchen, and music was coming out of the walls and bouncing over them. It was still early but a bunch of people were dancing and the lights spun around the room in different colors, like little tiny fairies.

"This is going to be great!" said Hermione grinning broadly before walking over to join the dancing people. Ron watched her leave and his heart sunk, he had been right, this would be an awful day. He sat on one of the stool near the food and slummed over, gulping down a mug of butterbeer. He saw Hermione, in all her beauty dancing among the crowd of people, her body dangerously close to that of Dean Thomas. He narrow his eyes; typical.

"Hey Ron, what are you doing sitting down?" asked Harry as he split from the group of dancers and walked over to him.

Ron simply nudged towards Hermione.

"You should be out there with her"

"Nah, she doesn't want to dance with me. Anyhow I don't like dancing," he drank the rest of his butterbeer in one long gurgle. "How about you? Are you having fun?"

Harry shifted awkwardly where he stood, "Yeah, it's just Cho's a bit down tonight. But I think she'll probably cheer up in a bit"

"Right". Ron knew perfectly well that nothing would ever cheer Cho up except Cedric rising from the grave but he was kind enough not to say anything.

"Anyhow I'll go back to her, are you coming?"

"No, you go ahead." Harry nodded and left him to join a rather sullen-looking Cho at the back of the room.

When he looked over at Hermione again she was dancing with Fred and looking quite cheerful too. He rolled his eyes and grabbed another mug of butterbeer. The two of them where in the center of the dance floor, laughing and moving their hips quickly from side to side along the tempo of the pop music. Fred even had one of his clumsy ugly hands on Hermione's perfect waist. It was disturbing. He drank the entire mug in one lung gulp and then slammed it hard against the table. It was going to be a long night.

He grabbed another drink and held it in his hands wondering when exactly he had become so anti-social. He wasn't quite sure. The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn't like it when Hermione got all dressed up, because when she did all the boys flocked around her. What she didn't seem to realize was that he was there even when she was just herself. He found her beautiful without all the glitter and shine. The song ended and he lifted the mug to his lips and guzzled down the last of the golden liquid.

"Hey Ron," he didn't have to lift his eyes to know it was Hermione.

"Hello"

He heard her sigh and looked up. Her cheeks were pink, and she looked flustered. He noticed a subtle brightness in her eyes that never came from literature. "What are you doing just sitting here? Are you okay?"

He ignored the concern in her voice and simply grumbled, "I'm fine"

She put her hands on her hips, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"I wasn't planning on it. No, I mean you have so many other options. I wouldn't

want to burden you"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not. I want to dance with you"

Ron smirked, "I find that a little hard to believe"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We walk up here together and the moment we step in you just leave me and go hop around with a bunch of random guys"

"Well excuse me for wanting to have fun for once!" she said indignantly, her eyes burning in to him.

"See you just said it yourself Hermione: I'm no fun. So you just go back over there and dance with another one of those horny blokes"

Her mouth dropped, "Why are you being such a jerk? All I wanted to do was dance with you" She stood still and he watched her posture change slowly. Her shoulder shrunk in and immediately she lost the beauty of confidence. Her chin lowered, her brown eyes looking down at the floor, she almost looked like she would cry. He gulped, he hadn't meant to ruin the night for her. His eyes flickered over to the dancing people with their jokes, and their laughter and their swinging bodies. He didn't belong there, but if that was what she wanted he would do it.

"Alright, let's dance," he said getting up and putting his mug back on the table.

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "Don't, I don't want it to be an obligation" But she had barely gotten out the words before he grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the dance floor.

He could feel the heated energy of all those teenage bodies in that compressed space. He felt ignited by their movement, by their fiery eyes and raging hormones. It was like a crowd of mindless zombie inclosing him. It was even worse than he had guessed.

He attempted to keep Hermione close to him but more than couple dancing the whole thing seemed like a giant group dance, where partners switched with every scandalously loud beat of the music. He found himself loosing her. He found himself dancing with another girl, as a black hair boy lead Hermione further and further away from him. As soon as he could, he pushed through the crowd trying to get back to her. Her eyes told him she wanted him near, but every time he came close it seemed her new partner would turn her around and she would be unattainably far again. Eventually, after the end of a third song he gave up and pushed passed all the people furiously determined to go back to his butterbeer.

Hermione rushed out behind him, "Wait Ron," she said pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. "Stay a while more. It's fun, we never get to do this"

He turned around to look at her, "I would never _want_ to do this"

She looked at her little silver slippers, "Maybe, if you just gave it a try, everyone else is having a blast"

Ron felt a lump in his throat, "I'm not everyone else," he muttered back.

They stood still while a couple of feet away the mad array of dancers continued, endless and wayward, like a youthful fantasy. She was about to speak when he interrupted her, "Look, you like this, I don't. Just go back and I'll see you tomorrow"

She lifted her eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you deserve to unwind from all that studying." She smiled. She looked so beautiful he had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her glossed lips.

"Alright, see you in the morning," she was about to turn around when she paused and went on tiptoes kissing him softly on the cheek, "Happy New Year Ron"

"Happy New Year Hermione," he answered back as she retreated and made her way towards the jumble of bodies. He would have given anything for her to stay with him, except of course, her own happiness. With as much dignity as he could muster he walked back up to the refreshment table and picked up his old mug, taking a long, lustful gulp.

He had never been into New Years. It reminded him too much of how united his family used to be. A few years ago it had been all nine of them, sitting around table: joking, laughing, eating. But now Bill was off partying, Charley was out of the country, and Percy, stupid-ignorant-Percy wouldn't even speak to them. Things were messed up. In his opinion it really wasn't a time for celebrating.

"Hello Ron." He turned around and found Luna's gray eyes staring back at him. She looked remarkably normal today, in a short black dress, and a graceful french braid adorned with a small color-changing Viscaria.

"You look nice," he said with remarkable ease. He had been incapable of giving Hermione a single compliment.

She smiled at him, genuinely pleased, "Thank you. It was my mom's dress. This is the first year I fit in to it"

"Well it's very flattering," he said unable to stop himself from staring at her long white legs.

She giggled, he had never heard her giggle before. "Well you look great too, I couldn't have imagined you in a tie"

He smiled, for the first time that night feeling relaxed. As weird as Luna was she had a comforting characteristic about her; you knew she would never judge you and tonight that was exactly what he needed. "Do you maybe want to take a walk with me, it's getting a bit loud in here"

"Absolutely," she looked rather trilled by the idea. Together they navigated past the huge crowd of people and towards the door. At one point a couple of half-drunk seventh years separated them and he found himself reaching back and grabbing her thin wrist. They were already at the door when he noticed a pair of eyes on him. Hermione was still, as she watched them leave together, her chin held high and her eyes more than a little resentful.

He took a deep, glorious breathe as they left the noise of the party and entered the dim, dusty corridor. He felt a part of himself regenerate. He really did hate being around all those people. "Finally silence," he said smiling over at her but secretly thinking of Hermione.

"Well not really, we _are_ still breathing"

He laughed, "That's true"

He hadn't let go of her hand and continued holding it as they began roaming the corridors, each time getting further and further away from the room of requirements. He liked the feel of Luna's hand. It was warm and soft, and through her pale skin he felt as if he was touching a unicorn-like purity. She was a very special person. "So what did you think of the party?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

She shrugged, "It was nice but I'd already been there an hour, so it was getting boring. I'm glad I found you"

"Same here, you're defiantly the highlight of my evening. I was miserable in there but I really didn't want to be alone tonight. I don't think anybody should be alone on New Years, it's way too depressing"

"I agree, that's the only reason I came to the party"

He felt her tone change. "What's the matter?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Can I tell you something Ron?"

He nodded reassuringly.

"Five years ago today my mom died". She was holding on to Ron's hand very tightly, her fingers interlocking with his.

"I am so, so sorry Luna-"

She squeezed his hand, "It's okay. I didn't say it to make you sad, or to make you feel sorry for me. It's only I felt like telling you because I feel like you could understand. You're sad too, I can know that," her eyes looked terribly human then and a part of him knew he had never felt this kind of connected with anyone before.

"You're right. I am sad"

"About Hermione right?"

He stared at her black shoes on the wooden floor. It was hard explaining how he felt. There were no words to properly describe Hermione and himself. "Partially," he lifted his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I think I might love her"

Luna laughed, and the sound came out crisp and beautiful. "Of course you do and that's good Ron. She does too, I know, I've seen the two of you together"

"But-" his eyes wondered around the dark hallway. "I can't just tell her that. I can't-"

Her free hand moved from her side and touched his shoulder. "Just try Ron, it might be a lot easier than you think"

"Easy?" That word was the antithesis of every aspect of his relation to Hermione. Nothing had ever been easy. Their fundamental differences had made them stubbornly proud and easily suspicious. He couldn't even imagine telling her how he felt without there being some sort of pointless arguing afterwards. "I can't Luna, I just can't"

She smiled at him. "That's alright. It doesn't have to be now. But don't wait to long. She might be taken if you do"

He nodded, "Thank you Luna. You're a really good friend"

Her eyes glittered and for a moment she reminded him of Hermione, "Thanks, it's just good having someone to be with. Before, I was very much alone"

"Well you can always count on us you know. We appreciate everything your doing. With the Quibbler and all, I'm not sure anybody else would be brave enough to do that"

"We're all in this together. That's what this whole things is about, no? I just did my part, like we all have to"

"You're right Luna, that's exactly it" he said and then suddenly and without any hesitation he took a short step closer to her, put his hand on her waist, and kissed her soft pale lips. He had never kissed anyone before. It was spectacular.

When they parted they were both grinning and there was deep blush on Luna's cheeks. "Well I wasn't expecting that"

He laughed, "Me neither, really". He had no idea what to say or do next. All he knew was everything was the same. "Luna, I don't want-"

She chuckled and her blush deepened, "Don't worry Ron. I know this didn't mean anything. I'm not stupid"

"Well that's not exactly true either. It did mean something. I really do like you. You're a great person Luna, but I've had feelings for Hermione for a long time and well, nothing can change that"

"I understand Ron. It's fine, it was nice, and I like you too, but I know we can't be anything other than friends," she grinned, showing a mouthful of teeth. "I think we should go back to the party now that you're feeling better. She's probably waiting for you"

Ron was reluctant for a moment, remembering the noise, and the people, but then more than all of that he remembered Hermione's face. In the end it was still worth it. "Alright let's go"

"I knew you were going to say that," she chirped as they made their way to the room of requirements their hands well apart.

When they got back in to the party Luna said goodbye and went to talk to Ginny, while Ron just stood there looking around the area for Hermione. To his surprise he found her by the refreshment table, with a rather grumpy looking Harry. He walked up to them, "Hey, enjoying the butterbeer?"

Hermione turned sharply around and he could see clear relief in her face. "Not really," she smiled awkwardly, and then her eyes shifted back towards Harry. "Harry and Cho had a fight, she left the room sobbing. It was really bad"

"Oh I'm sorry mate"

Harry just shrugged, his earlier good humor clearly gone. "I'm really glad you came back," Hermione whispered as he sat next to her.

He smiled, "Luna and I just went out for a walk, weird girl, but she's nice". Hermione nodded, grinning shyly back at him. He wanted to say something but it would be inappropriate taking in mind Harry's current mood.

He and Hermione spent the rest of the evening not talking to each other and instead trying to cheer Harry. They weren't very successful and ended up leaving the party an hour or so later.

At the end of the night, when Hermione was about to go up to the girls dormitories Ron plucked up his courage and said:

"You know I forgot to mention it before but you look really beautiful today"

Hermione's mouth dropped and she smiled, like he had rarely seen her smile before, "Thank you Ron" He knew at that moment that she was wise enough to wait for him. And as he watched Harry's sulked figure disappearing up the steps he felt grateful for having that much.

_A/N: Hope you liked it and remember to review!_


End file.
